Sincerely Yours
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: "Tapi Sehun... pegang kata-kata ini... suatu saat nanti... stelah aku menggapai cita-citaku... tujuan selanjutnya adalah dirimu. Akan kupastikan bahwa sejauh apapun rakitku berlayar, pada akhirnya hatimu adalah tempatnya berlabuh..."dan aku tidak tahu, kenapa saat itu aku hanya bisa diam dan menatap matanya yang bersinar. A KaiHun fic.


**YANG BINGUNG FF EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED... BACA FF KRISHO BUNCH OF ROSES. SOALNYA ITU BERKAITAN.**

Yuhuuuyyy! Ayane is back! Udah selesai Try Outnya! *mana pas Jepang ada gempa lagi... -..- dan juga UAS nya...

Kali ini kembali dengan KaiHun *banyak yang request... tapi maaf yah, kayaknya kalau yang sekarang ini gak comedy romance banget. Douzo... jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak(?) Oh iya ini _**Omega-Verse non WEREWOLF!**_

...

...

...

Part 1. Rakit – Bocor

Ini adalah aku diusia lima belas tahun. Mempunyai tinggi seratus lima puluh lima sentimeter, berat empat puluh lima kilogram, bentuk tubuh seperti _hourglass_ dan sudah mengalami _heat_ sebanyak dua kali. Layaknya omega lain pada umumnya. Aku normal. _Sungguh._ Yang tidak normal hanyalah orang-orang disekitarku. _Mungkin._

Aku terdaftar sebagai siswa di Terra High School, mengambil jurusan seni karena aku sangat mencintai menggambar, serta melukis. Aku tidak terlalu bodoh, buktinya aku selalu masuk ke dalam tiga besar paralel untuk jurusanku. Sekolah sangat menyenangkan. Teman-teman sekelasku tidak berisik seperti anak sosial. Guru-guru juga sangat baik dan mendukung kami. Dan yang terpenting kami bisa belajar lewat e-learning apabila kami harus tinggal di rumah karena sedang dalam masa _heat_.

**Yang paling kusukai dari kelasku adalah, tentu saja karena aku bisa belajar seni dengan baik disana. Tanpa gangguan dari orang bodoh bernama...**

"DEMI TUHAN! JONGIIIIIIN...! BISA TIDAK, KAU MENUTUP MULUTMU?"**Kim Jongin. Yang selalu...**

"AKU ADALAH SEORANG COLOMBUS YANG AKAN MENGARUNGI SAMUDERA DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN RAKIT CIPTAANKU!"**menceritakan cita-cita bodohnya.**

"Benarkan omegaku tercinta?"dia memandangku seduktif sambil memberikan beberapa gerlingan nakal. Aku hanya menghembuskan nafasku kasar sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di depannya.

"Dasar bodoh!"si _grumpy_ Youngmin menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal kemudian pergi dari kantin begitu saja. Kini giliranku yang harus mengambil nafas panjang. Yah... Kim Jongin suka sekali membuat orang lain kesal. Tapi kurasa sebenarnya dia tidak menyadari itu. _Mungkin._

"Hiii... memangnya ada apa dengannya? Apa masa _heat_nya sebentar lagi tiba?"Jongin menududukan dirinya di kursi yang tadinya di duduki oleh Youngmin. Dan aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Dia memang polos. _Sungguh._ Saking polosnya semua orang menganggapnya bodoh. **Termasuk diriku.**

Dia _– Jongin –_ memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap. Lihat, cara makannya saja menampilkan bahwa wataknya masih sangat _'polos'_. Buktinya ada banyak saus yang menyebar di sekitar bibirnya.

"Eh terimakasih... hehehe..."dia terkekeh bodoh saat aku membersihkan mulutnya yang belepotan itu, dan aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku pelan.

Hari ini matahari tidak bersinar dengan begitu cerah, tapi entah mengapa rasanya tetap saja siang ini sangat bercahaya. _Ya. Benar_. Soalnya, Kim Jongin yang mempunyai gigi seputih awan itu sedang tersenyum begitu lebarnya di hadapanku. Hi... ngeri juga kalau tersenyumnya terlalu lebar. Gigi-gignya jadi kelihatan semua, dan itu sedikit... _well, creepy?_ Baiklah dia bukan Kim Jongin jika tidak bertampang _creepy._

"Jadi menurutmu apakah perjalananku akan berhasil Monalisa?"tanyanya dengan senyum yang semakin mengerikan.

"Tidak."

"HAAAAH? Kenapa sih kau selalu menentangku? Tentu saja ini akan berhasil Julietku! Jika aku berhasil, maka aku akan membuatmu bangga sebagai _mate_ seorang PENJELAJAH LAUTAN! HAHAHA..."Ya ampun... urat malunya memang benar-benar sudah putus ya? Kenapa dia bisa tertawa sekeras itu di dalam perpustakaan?

"Shhhh!"dan lihatlah akibatnya. Semua pengunjung jadi menatap kami kesal. Seperti dua orang bodoh yang sedang membicarakan cara untuk menemukan harta karun pirrates yang terpendam diantara tumpukan buku-buku tua sekolah yang sudah usang dan memudar.

"Ini perpustakaan, jangan berisik."

"Hehehe... maafkan aku,"dia tersenyum kikuk kemudian sedikit menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam bilik milik kami. "Memangnya kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"tanyanya penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Rakitmu pasti akan tenggelam,"Jongin tersenyum lagi kali ini. Mungkin aku harus mendaftarkannya ke guines world record sebagai pemegang record orang dengan senyuman terbanyak setiap harinya.

"Aduh... Bunnyku yang imut. Kau tau tidak sih? Rakit itu, meski hanya tersusun dari bambu-bambu, dia tidak akan pernah bocor! Jalinan bambu yang tidak mungkin bisa rapat itu akan mempersilahkan air dilautan untuk menerobos diantaranya dengan begitu mudah!"dia mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat serius.

"Oh."

"**Oh?** YA AMPUN? HANYA OH SAJA... HEUNGGG!"dia mendengus kesal, ada yang salah?

"Memangnya kenapa?"aku mencoba bertanya. Mungkin 'Oh' yang keluar dari mulutku adalah hal yang menyakitkan untuk Jongin?

"..."

Itukan hanya mungkin, seperti yang kupikirkan barusan.

"Coba katakan sesuatu yang lebih panjang dan memotivasi calon _mate_mu!"katanya berapi-api. Dan kini aku memandangnya malas. Aku tidak terlalu suka orang yang terlalu berambisi seperti Jongin.

_Iya._

Hal seperti ambisius memang sangat menyebalkan. Kadang memang terdengar baik, namun kenyataannya ambisius membuat orang memaksakan sebuah realita.

Jongin contohnya. Mana mungkin dia mengarungi samudera dengan rakit?

"Eum... mungkin kau akan terkena kutu air semenjak kakimu akan selalu terendam dalam air selama kau mengarungi samudera dan mengalami kesemutan menahun karena terlalu lama berdiri,"ingatkan kalau orang tidak mungkin duduk saat menaiki sebuah rakit?

"Heung... kau memang menyebalkan yah? Ouch... kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu?"dia kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan kasar.

"Oh ya satu lagi..."

"Apa?"

"Aku belum tentu _mate_ mu..."

**('Jleb!')**

...

...

...

"Mengarungi samudera? Memangnya apa yang akan kau cari?"itu adalah Minwoo, teman sekelasku yang baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini satu minggu yang lalu. Dan hari ini, kami _– aku dan Jongin –_ bertemu dengannya di halte bis. Dia sudah berkenalan dengan Jongin, dan ajaibnya Minwoo tidak langsung kabur seperti temanku yang lain. Youngmin contohnya, dia menampar Jongin saat pertama kali bertemu karena mengira Jongin kemasukan hantu omega yang terkudeta(?) sehingga terus-terusan berbicara sampai berbusa.

"Aku? **FREEDOM!** DEMI TUHAN! SEORANG ALPHA MEMBUTUHKAN ITU MIN! FREEDOM! YEAH... SEBUAH AMBISI!"katanya berapi-api. Aku yang memperhatikannya dari tadi mulai jengah. Kulirik Minwoo sekilas dan ternyata...

Astaga!

Matanya berkaca-kaca saat melihat Jongin yang berapi-api.

Apa dia sudah buta?

"Kyaaaa~ aku suka alpha yang sepertimu Jongin! Aduh... di masa depan jadikan aku sebagai istrimu dan buat aku mengandung anak kita! Kyaaaaaaaaa~~~"dan jeritannya membuat kami berada di siaga satu karena orang-orang memandang kami dengan sebal.

"Mck! Sayang sekali yah, aku sudah menemukan seseorang,"kata Jongin enteng. Oh... jadi sudah punya pacar?

"Ah~~~ sayang sekali, aku terlambat,"dan kini Minwoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia sedih dan kecewa nampaknya.

"Tidak papa. Kau akan mendapatkan seorang alpha atau beta yang eum... mungin tidak lebih baik darikku tapi pasti dia yang terbaik untukmu,"Ambigu. Mau menyemangati Minwoo, atau mau pamer?

"Benarkah? Wah... terimakasih atas doanya hehehe... eum... ngomong-ngomong siapa seseorang yang beruntung itu?"Minwoo bertanya. Penasaran. Well, aku juga sih. Sedikit.

"Dia... hehehe... seorang omega,"jawab Jongin malu-malu.

"Dia imut,"tambahnya, kali ini dengan senyum anehnya.

"Matanya sipit. Hidungnya mancung. Badannya kurus. Dan kulitnya sangat putih!"tunggu... seperti mengal ciri-ciri ini...

"APA LAGI? APA LAGI? APA LAGI?"Minwoo bertanya antusias.

"Kau mengenalnya!"pekik Jongin keras. Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan?

"Dia duduk, tepat di sebelah kirimu,"harusnya aku tahu. -..-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?"

"SEHUUUUUUN?"tanya Minwoo horornya. Yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan yang sangat semangat.

"Kenapa kau suka padanya?"tanya Minwoo lagi. Kenapa dia suka sekali bertanya?

"Karena dia adalah _mate_ku,"jawab Jongin percayadiri.

"Heh? Tidak mungkin! Itu belum pasti! Auramu kan belum terbuka! Kau belum tujuh belas tahun!"kata Minwoo menentang.

"Tidak juga. Sekarang saja aku sudah tahu bahwa mateku Sehun, tanpa auraku terbuka terlebih dahulu!"Jongin mulai ngotot.

"Ahhh... bagaimana bisa?"dan sepertinya Minwoo memang bodoh karena terlalu sering bertanya dan harus bertanya. Tentu saja kan? Jongin berbohong? Mana mungkin kau tahu seseorang itu _mate_mu atau bukan ketika auramu belum terbuka.

"Itu yang dinamakan jodoh Minwoo!"kata Jongin layaknya pemain broadway yang sudah cakap.

"Hah? Jodoh? Begitu yah? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tahu itu jodoh?"tanya Minwoo lagi. Mungkin dimasa depan dia akan menjadi seorang wartawan. Dia selalu bertanya...

"Tentu saja karena takdir!"takdir? iya takdir... yang benar saja.

"Kalau begitu aku rasa kau juga matemu Jongin!"Minwoo berdiri dan kini sudah berada di hadapan Jongin. Membuat alpha bodoh itu terkejut.

"Ke... kenapa?"kini Jongin balik bertanya. Gagap.

"Karena takdir,"dan Minwoo berhasil membuktikan bahwa dirinya lebih pintar daripada Jongin karena berhasil merangkumkan 'rumus-rumus' Jongin langsung ke intinya saja.

TAKDIR.

...

...

...

Sore ini cerah. Dan menenangkan. _Winter_ belum terlalu parah sehingga udara tidak terlalu dingin. Mama sudah menghidupkan perapian semenjak sejam yang lalu. Dan papa sudah menghidupkan penghangat lantai serta penghangat ruangan. Dan itu membuat tagihan listrik jadi melonjak di setiap musim dingin. Ruangan tengah di rumahku adalah ruangan _favorite_ku, soalnya disini keluargaku biasanya akan berkumpul dan mengobrol sepanjang sore.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Mama pergi ke rumah nenek untuk mengurus kakek yang sakit setelah memasak makan malam, papa sedang melanjutkan sketsa desainnya, dan _gege_ku belum pulang karena sedang mengajar les menari di tempat ayah Jongin. Les menari. Iya, keluarga Jongin memiliki sebuah tempat les menari dan _gege_ bekerja disana tiga kali dalam seminggu. Aku juga ingin mengambil kerja paruh waktu sebenarnya, tapi kata mama nanti saja kalau aku sudah kelas sebelas. Ya sudah, mau apalagi.

"Sehun-ah..."suara ini?

"Kapan kau datang? Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"aku bertanya pada makhluk di hadapanku ini. Kim...

"Jongin datang bersama _gege_ Sehunnie..."oh... baguslah. Masalahnya biasanya Jongin akan menyelinap lewat pintu dapur atau jendela saat datang kemari. Dia takut pada papa soalnya... _well_... papa protektive padaku dan _gege_ semenjak kami berdua adalah omega.

"Hehehe... selamat sore..."dia duduk di sampingku begitu saja.

"Ada perlu apa datang kemari?"tanyaku. dia tersenyum lebar sekali kemudian menggeser pantatnya mendekat padaku.

"Untuk membuat sore Sehunniku menjadi lebih indah. Hehehe..."kenapa dia terus terkekeh bodoh seperti itu?-_-

"Oh begitu. Tapi maaf saja yah Jongin, justru soreku lebih indah sesaat sebelum kau datang kemari."

"Ouch... itu menyakitkan. Ya ampuun... kau kejam sekali padaku Sehunnie _my baby..._ seharusnya kau menawari suamimu coklat hangat atau memberi kecupan di pipi sebagai tanda selamat datang,"katanya kegirangan.

"Di mimpimu saja,"jawabku cuek. Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Ini untukmu... teheee~"dia memberikan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado yang sudah lecek dan warnanya memudar. Ngomong-ngomong aku kenal kertas ini. Kertas kado milikku yang digunakan untuk membungkus kadoku untuk Jongin satu tahun yang lalu. Dasar gembel. Tidak modal.

"Apa ini?"aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran saat mendapati sebuah miniatur dari... eum... semacam bekas korek api yang berbentuk...

Absurd?

"Itu miniatur rakit, _Honey_. Nah... itu buatan ku sendiri lho... simpan baik-baik yah. Suatu saat nanti kau akan merindukanku saat melihatnya,"katanya membual.

"Seperti kau akan pergi jauh saja sampai aku harus merindukanmu. Dan meskipun kau benar-benar pergi jauhpun belum tentu aku akan merindukanmu,"kataku sambil mengamati benda aneh itu.

"Kau pasti akan merindukanku. Pasti,"_**Jongin memang terlalu percaya diri yah?**_

...

...

...

"Oh... kau datang Jongin. Mau ikut makan malam bersama? Yixing sudah memanasi makan malam,"papa tiba-tiba datang. Jongin berdiri kemudian memberi salam.

"Ne... eum... apa tidak merepotkan?"tanya Jongin sopan. Jongin jadi 'sehat' kalau sedang berhadapan dengan papaku.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kebetulah istriku sedang pergi jadi kursinya sisa satukan?"

"Ah ne. Khamsahamnida..."dan dengan itu kami makan malam berempat.

Makan malam berempat dengan keadaan tenang dan canggung. Tenang karena jika Jongin sedang berada di sekitar papaku, maka kebiasaan buruknya untuk mengunyah makanan cepat-cepat dan dengan suara keciplak yang keras akan segera dihilangkannya, dan... canggung karena hanya ada suara peraduan sendok dengan piring. Bingung juga sih mau mengubah suasananya. Biasanya mama yang akan membuat suasana makan malam menjadi waktu yang menyenangkan dengan obrolan hangat dan senyuman manisnya.

Tapi yang tersisa disini... hanyalah empat orang dengan perbedaan karakter yang terlalu menonjol dan bagaikan dua ujung magnet yang sama yang akan saling tolak menolak. Papa adalah orang yang strict-straight-foward! Tidak suka bercanda, tidak suka bertanya, well... hanya sesekali sebagai ramah-tamah dan kesopanan. sedangkan gege adalah seorang omega aneh yang calm, bahkan saking calmnya dia tidak berteriak ketika ada seorang pencuri masuk ke dalam rumah tempo hari. Ohkay, kalau sudah seperti itu mungkin harus dipertanyakan kondisinya. Jongin itu freak, dan dia hanya cocok dengan orang-orang tertentu. Sedangkan diriku... well, aku sih biasa saja. Menurutku. (-..-)

"Jadi... Setelah menyelesaikan SMA mu... kau akan pergi kemana Jongin?"dan aku bersumpah, itu adalah kali pertama papa bertanya serius kepada Jongin.

"Saya ingin pergi ke SWORD UNIVERSITY ajushi..."jawab Jongin yang membuatku hampir mati karena tersedak.

_What The?_ Apa Jongin bercanda? Mana mungkin dia bisa masuk kesana. Bahkan sepupuku, si Zitao yang sangat pintar gagal dalam ujian masuknya.

"Baguslah... ada hal yang membuatmu ingin pergi ke universitas itu?"tanya papa lagi. Kalau seperti ini, papa jadi mencurigakan. _**Kenapa papa terus bertanya pada Jongin?**_

"Yah... karena cita-cita saya,"jawab Jongin malu-malu. Aku memejamkan mataku. Please... jangan biarkan papa bertanya tentang cita-ci...

"Apa cita-citamu?"berakhir sudah. -..-

"Cita-cita saya adalah..."

'_Brukkk...'_dan aku terjungkal dari kursi karena Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri dan meloncat ke atas kursi yang tadinya didudukinya. Bergaya layaknya Spiderman yang akan menyelamatkan Marry Jane.

"MENYEBRANGI SAMUDERA DENGAN RAKITTT! WHUUUUU~~~"papa dan Yixing gege menatap Jongin tidak percaya, sepertinya mereka kaget.

"Jongin... sttt... kakimu,"ujarku pelan berusaha mengingatkan. Jongin yang menyadari aksi bodohnya segera menurunkan tubuhnya dan duduk kembali. Menatap papa dan Yixing _gege_ secara bergantian dengan malu-malu.

"Ekhe... he... he... maaf, saya memang menjadi bersemangat kalau sudah menyangkut cita-cita,"jelas Jongin entah kepada siapa. Papa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Terlalu bersemangat,"ujarnya kemudian memakan sup rumput laut di mangkuknya.

...

...

...

"Huwaaa... bagaimana ini... harga diriku sudah jatuh di depan calon papa mertua..."raung Jongin padaku. Iya, padaku... soalnya disini tidak ada orang lain selain kami berdua. Di pondok kecil halaman belakang rumahku tepatnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut calon papa mertua dan..."

"Memangnya kau punya harga diri?"aku mendecih kesal kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Ya ampun... _my mate..._ kau jahat sekali... ugh... tapi kalau tidak jahat, bukan Sehun namanya..."tunggu dulu? Apa dia baru saja mengataiku?

Aku menatap ke arah Jongin dengan segera. Melayangkan death glare mematikan yang kupelajari dari wajah menyeramkan papa. Dan itu berhasil. Jongin gelagapan, dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ahaha... aku hanya bercanda kok... kalau Sehun jahat mana mungkin Sehun mau meminjamkan celana dalamnya padaku waktu kita masih TK,"ya ampuuuun! Si bodoh ini masih ingat juga cerita lama itu. Ugh... menyebalkan.

"Jika kau tidak kencing di kamarku karena takut pada kecoa, aku tidak akan meminjamkannya padamu..."kataku kesal.

"Tapi Sehunnie membuatku berhenti menangis dan meminjamkan celananya dengan senang hat..."

"Itu karena aku terpaksa!"kataku kesal.

"Tapi kalau mencintaiku tidak terpaksa kan..."eh, sekarang dia menggodaku._.

"Demi Tuhan... Jongin... apa aku pernah mengatakan aku mencintaimu?"

"Itu... kau baru saja mengatakannya,"kata Jongin. Aku baru saja tertipu rupanya. -..-

"Yah... terserah kau saja. Yang penting aku tidak mencintaimu..."jawabku acuh. Dan Jongin malah tersenyum.

"_**Belum... kau hanya belum mencintaiku, bukannya tidak mencintaiku,"**_kata Jongin cepat. Aku menatapnya malas. Aku tidak pernah menang jika sudah berdebat dengannya.

"Tapi Sehun... pegang kata-kataku ini... suatu saat nanti... setelah aku menggapai cita-citaku... tujuan selanjutnya adalah dirimu. Akan kupastikan bahwa sejauh apapun rakitku berlayar, pada akhirnya hatimu adalah tempatnya berlabuh..."dan aku tidak tahu, kenapa saat itu aku hanya bisa diam dan menatap matanya yang bersinar.

**TAPI YANG PASTI... AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENGERTI DENGAN CITA-CITA BODOH JONGIN ITU!**

TBC.

Hohoho... saya bikin Comedy Romance lagi.

**Ini kosa katanya yah...**

Alpha: Golongan dengan sifat natural mendominasi, agresif, kuat dan memiliki jiwa pemimpin. Apakah Jongin sudah memilikinya? XD *waks...

Beta :Golongan penyeimbang. Bersikap tenang dan tidak sekuat alpha, tapi tidak selemah omega.

Omega : Submissive, bersikap patuh pada golongan lain, penyayang dan lemah. Apakah Sehun sudah seperti itu? XD

Mate : Pasangan natural yang akan diketahui oleh seseorang setelah auranya terbuka.

Aura : Perasaan yang sangat kuat untuk dapat menemukan mate. Akan terbuka ketika seseorang menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun.

Hate : Masa-masa kritis yang dialami oleh seorang omega, dimana dorongan seksualitas sangat kuat dan ingin dibuahi.

Tapi ep2 ini saya jamin bukan SMUT. Karena saya tidak bisa membuat SMUT scene... :p

Ok ditunggu reviewnya... muachhh...


End file.
